Shadowrealm Abandoned House
by iSqueakers
Summary: Special Halloween Fic. The energetic Lemmy drags his siblings into an unforgettable adventure into an abandoned, haunted house, where they find themselves trapped. Will they be able to escape or not? Not by far my best work.


The Koopas awoke one morning, greeted only by a dark and dreary day outside in Dark Land. But the Koopas were used to it, as this land has more cloudy days than any other kind of day combined. Many birds, despite the bleak and grisly conditions, tweeted and chirped, explaining to all of Nature that another beautiful day fell upon the land.

But this is no ordinary day, oh no. Today is Halloween, one of the most celebrated holidays in all of the Mario World, besides Christmas, Thanksgiving and Easter.

Lemmy Koopa, who was known for his fun-loving and energetic lifestyle, did not want this extraordinary day to go to waste.

"Today will be so exciting! First, we can go to the Shadowrealm Abandoned House, then we-"

"The Shadowrealm Abandoned House?! No way! I refuse to go there! You know what bad stuff happened there?" Iggy said, terrified. Iggy and Lemmy may act like twins, but Iggy definitely does not share that care-free trait with Lemmy.

"Iggy, come on bro! It will be fun!" Lemmy said excitedly.

"Yeah, Iggy, plus everyone knows ghosts and spirits do not exist." Roy added.

Iggy, feeling weighed down by the potential disappointment that Lemmy would face if he said no, was thinking of other options in his head. What should he do?

"Pleeeease Iggy?" Lemmy pleaded.

"Fiiiiiiine, but if anything happens to us, do not say I did not warn you all!"

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

Bowser and Clawdia were not present with the Koopalings, so they planned to tell them. Clawdia was barely done with breakfast, and getting it served while Bowser was sitting at the head of the table, in the dining room, even before the meal was prepared. The Koopalings, coincidentally, walked into the dining room right when Clawdia gave the call that it was time to eat.

Their breakfast was amazing; Spooky pancakes with purple food coloring that were shaped into bats, "Blood," Which was actually red-colored maple syrup, and boo-shaped bacon.

"I have absolutely no idea how you shaped bacon into a boo, but it looks amazing!" Bowser said. For once he actually admired his food, more than the taste of it.

The Koopalings agreed with the spooky setup of breakfast, and wondered what was in store for them at dinner.

As the last bites of the ghastly breakfast were consumed, Lemmy decided to break the news.

"Mom, dad, the seven of us are going to go to the Shadowrealm Abandoned House!"

Bowser was against that idea, and was going to express his opinion, but Clawdia stopped him.

"Hon, let them have fun, it is great that they will be strengthening up their relationships, plus they will be going out for awhile!" Clawdia said, actually supporting the Koopalings' idea.

"Umm, exactly what is the Shadowrealm Abandoned House?"

"You never heard ze legend, Mozzer? It is believed zat a family of Koopas vere living in a giant mansion, zen a gunman came into zheir house, and zhot all of zem in ze head. Ve vant to see if zis really happened or not, and to see if zese rumors are true or not." Ludwig replied.

Bowser reluctantly gave in, and decided to loosen up. He, however, told the Koopalings to be home by 4 PM, on the dot.

"Thanks mom! Thanks dad!" The Koopalings thanked as they left to the old abandoned house.

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

The Koopalings walked up to the front door of the abandoned mansion. They walk up to the front door of the mansion. Before they wondered why they would try to open the front door, which was always locked, according to common myth, the door was opened for them.

The Koopalings, confused, stepped into the mansion. As soon as Larry, who was the last Koopaling to walk into the house steeped in, the door slammed on them, trapping them inside.

Iggy was shaking already. '_Alright, Iggy, don't be a wimp in front of them, especially Roy. Those rumors are not true, ghosts don't exist..'_ Iggy thought to himself to calm himself down. It worked somewhat.

A shaking is heard in the house, like a major earthquake was occurring. The Koopalings nearly lost their balance, but held themselves up through the whole occurrence.

"See, no ghosts, just an earthquake." Roy said casually, not psyched out already unlike the others.

A weird laughing sound is heard as they were walking down the main hallway. At first it actually sounded funny, that even Iggy couldn't help but cracking a smile. But, right as they reached the door to go into another set of windy hallways, the laughter grew creepy, and the Koopalings, even Roy, started shaking.

"That was.. That must be.. an.. old television! Yeah.. That's it! With an old television program! And it is.. Still playing! On batteries!" Roy said trying to act tough, but his voice was unstable.

"This house is really scary! I want to go home!" Wendy cried, nearly throwing a tantrum. So much for them having fun. Larry pulled out a camera to catch footage, to prove that ghosts do exist to all the world.

"Attention to all the Mushroom World. Ghosts do exist. Watch this footage if you do not believe me." Larry said.

The Koopalings decided not to turn around, but to venture further into the house. Several rooms filled with antiques were seen along the way, but not even Larry was greedy enough to steal all the treasures, and having to deal with a ghost because of it.

"Oh my gosh, these people were rich!" Wendy whispered in awe.

"No wonder why they would be murdered!" Morton agreed.

Suddenly, a door upstairs is heard slamming, and several vicious, snarling dogs were heard. A pounding of the stairs are also immediately heard. Roy finally broke down.

"OH MY GOSH! EVERYONE! RUN!" He yelled. The barking dogs are within seconds off from meeting the Koopas, but right as the sound source rounded the corner, it suddenly stopped.

The Koopalings come to a room with a giant grandfather clock. Suddenly, the grandfather chimed.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen..

Wait, thirteen times? Is this grandfather clock actually ringing 1 PM on a 24-hour clock?

Ludwig checked his phone. "Phew, guys, it is 1 PM, zat grandfather clock must be setup veird." He said in relief.

Not more than five seconds later, the clock chimed 13 times again. And it did again five seconds after the other one ended.

The Koopalings had fear written all over their face. They now had the urge to leave. They tried to break a glass window found in that same room, but the window would not break.

"What the?" Roy said, confused. He picked up some heavy, unidentified object and threw it towards the window. It, again, did not break.

By this time, Boos were appearing from everywhere in the room. They started circling around the Koopalings and even attempted to try to pick them up. One of them tried to take away Larry's camera.

"NO! Give that back you monster!" Larry yelled at that Boo as he retrieved his camera.

The other Koopalings are seen running down the same hall, guided by Ludwig. During the run, they ventured off their path, and eventually went up a long flight of stairs, where they found even more Boos and spirits of various baddies.

Girly screams are emitted from all seven Koopalings as the baddies advanced towards them. They ran in full speed up another flight of stairs, where they found the source of the laughing heard earlier.

"Well well well, look who we have here, guys and gals. The Koopalings, the children of my ex-boss. What should I do with you guys.. Hmm.." King Boo said as he thought hard.

"Umm, you can tie us up in a dungeon and execute us the next day?" Ludwig suggested.

"THAT IS A GREAT IDEA!" King Boo said in a loud voice, "Too bad my dungeon is not haunted.. I don't have enough troops for that." He added as the Koopalings began to faint.

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

The Koopalings wake

"Our lives end here and now." Larry said in a melancholy tone.

"Thanks to LUDWIG!" Roy said, clearly mad.

"Calm yourself, Roy, I have a plan to get us all out of here. You vill be on your knees, vorzipping me ven I get you guys out. Now, I have had an experience like zis before. And, ze lesson I learned about it: Spirits suck at tying people."

Ludwig, after finishing put the rope in his mouth (The ghosts also forgot gags) and ripped up the rope using his teeth. He then freed his other siblings.

"Now, King Boo said the dungeon is not haunted. Zat is because it is not in ze same building as ze house, as ze house has no seen dungeon. He must have transferred us to an actual dungeon."

Ludwig walked up a flight of stairs, his siblings following close behind him. They find that they are in Luigi's old mansion, with every light in the mansion turned on.

Larry checked for his video camera. Sighing with relief after finding it in his shell, he checked the time on his phone. He had the same scared look as he did in the mansion.

"It is 5:45! King Boo won't kill us, but Dad sure will!" He gasped.

The Koopalings immediately started to sprint all the way home.

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

"WHY WERE YOU GUYS OUT LATER THAN I SAID?" Bowser yelled, "And why did you even AGREE to go to that place! You guys could have gotten killed!"

Clawdia was not mad like Bowser, but was actually relieved to see them alive.

"Oh my gosh, I missed you guys! Please do not go back to that evil place again!"

Suddenly, some of Bowser's servants entered the room. It was a Boo, dry bones, and a friendly spirit of a Boom Boom.

The Koopalings, seeing them, screamed at the top of their lungs until they realized who they were. After that, they laughed, happy to be able to relax back in their safe house.

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

A/N: Definitely not my best work at all, but I wanted to write something for Halloween. I am only okay at telling horror stories. For all of those celebrating, Happy Halloween, and have a safe one! For you guys who are not, then, well, Happy Halloween anyway!


End file.
